


Unfinished OTP Drabbles

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: I have too many wips so I'm just gonna post some as is! Sorry I'm too busy to finish things aaaa





	Unfinished OTP Drabbles

Iris's ancient trueno 3-door hatch coughed its last sputtering breath at the intersection of Beach and Park, a mile and a half from the smoothie bar and a lifetime too soon. She'd meticulously kept it oiled and watered, coolant topped off and fluids in check. The seats were vacuumed and clean other than the stain from when Nathaniel dropped a pizza topping first onto the passenger side and the three spare receipts blowing around the back. The motor had been relatively alright and the brakes had probably needed changing, but nothing had prepared her for it to just shake three times under her hands, emit a high pitched whine, and cease working.

To say Iris did not need car trouble would be putting it lightly. She needed car trouble like she needed a broken wrist, like she needed her Aunt Ellen to mysteriously get sick, like she needed her paycheck to be short 600 dollars. She didn't.

The tow truck christened the mechanic's parking lot with her cherished car, she called in to work, and entered the building.

It was apparently a slow day, the summer heat lazily being combated by some dusty shop fans. There's carpet in the office that feels older than the earth itself, crumbs from chip bags and grease stains rubbed into patterns. It's gross, but so is the concrete in the garage.

There's no one in the office when she steps in, but after a minute a guy appears. She thinks she might have gone to high school with him.

"What can I help you with, ma'am?"

She wishes she had a lollipop or something. He smacks the gum he's chewing on, and she wonders if it has any flavor left.

"My car kinda died this morning." Iris scratches her neck, where all the sweat in her body seems to have concentrated at her hairline. "You fix cars?"

He stares at her for a second before snorting and nodding. "Ah, yeah. We fix cars. Where is it?"

She jerks a thumb behind her to the parking lot she'd just left behind. "Right there. I had a tow truck drop me off, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Worst comes to worst we have to push it into the shop... you do have tires, right?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah. Do I have to fill anything out or do you want to take a look?"

He stands up straight, and that's when Iris realizes that he's much, much taller than her. "Yeah, I'll come take a look."

They step out of the pseudo cold office and back into the blistering heat, sweatdrops beading up and making their way down the back of their shirts.

"Real hot day," He offers, pointing at her beloved car, the fallen Icarus of the downtown heat. "That it?"

"Yeah." Iris reaches through the open window to pop the hood, sighing. "That's it."


End file.
